1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt device.
2. Related Art
A vehicle seatbelt device includes a webbing take-up device (device configuration member) that takes up webbing. In such webbing take-up devices, for example, units configured with respective functions are assembled to a frame (base member).
For example, in a webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-255730, a case (first member) of a drive mechanism is fixed to a frame by a fastening member such as a screw, and a cover (second member) of a biasing mechanism is fixed to the case. A head portion of the fastening member is disposed in the case, and a fixing hole for fixing the cover is also formed to the case. Namely, there is a need to secure enough space in the case for both the head portion of the fastening member and the fixing hole.
However the fastening member and the fixing hole are disposed in the vicinity of one another, due for example to space limitations, and, for example, it is desirable to reduce the space occupied by the fastening member and the fixing hole in order to meet demands, such as for more compact configuration.